hit_girlfandomcom-20200213-history
Hit-Girl (Film version)
'''''Kick-Ass 2''''' Hit-Girl's story arc continues where it left off in Kick-Ass (2010), where she starts her new life in highschool while living life outside with her new guardian Marcus Williams. Mindy leads her new life by adopting a more mildmannered persona in contrast to her more aggressive demeanor. While, her initial attempts prove successful she quickly dissolves her efforts, and rises up to her true superhero identity Hit-Girl. Relationships Damon Macready - Father. Mindy's relationship with her father is a warm and loving, as he is the only person in her her life before the events of Kick-Ass. She exhibits an obedient, and loving attitude towards her father, despite his strict training regime, and enjoys when he takes her to public places. This is evident during the scene when Damon takes Mindy to the bowling alley for ice cream, when they discuss what she wants for her birthday. She enjoys teasing her father, and attention from him. This is seen when she jokes about wanting a cuddly fluffy puppy, and a Bratz Movie Star Makeover Sasha, and when Damon doesn't pay attention to her while swinging around her Balisong knives. Dave Lizewski - Ally and friend. Mindy exhibits a complex mixture of teasing, aggressive, and friendliness towards Dave similar to her comic book counterpart. Dave is Mindy's only known friend in Kick-Ass (2010), and is the only person, whom she has revealled her true identity. This is evident in Rasul's apartment, where she mentions Kick-Ass's gay looking tazer, and calling him a "asshole" for attempting to use the front door. Despite, her blunt, and aggressive personality towards him, she admires Dave both as a fellow superhero, and perhaps an initial infatuation. This is hinted slightly, when Hit-Girl blows him a kiss, after disappearing from his bedroom. As well when she says, "Did you see the clip he was pretty good?" to her father, after rebutting his demeaning comments about Kick-Ass. However, throughout the film she aggressively threatens him, by pointing an MP5k at his head after the death of her father, and jokingly but friendly manner calling him a "dumbass", when he reveals the obvious nature of his identity. Based on the upcoming trailers of "Kick-Ass 2", their relationship seems to have changed. Like her comic counterpart, Mindy acts as Dave's mentor, and enjoys beating up Dave during sparring, and training. Futhermore, as Mindy faces new challenges navigating through the social complexities of highschool, she may harbour feelings for Dave, where he is her close confident and friend. However, this is only speculation, primarily from from the trailers and comments from actress Chloe Grace Moretz. Marcus Williams - Guardian. Frank D'Amico - Enemy. Red Mist / The Mother Fucker - Enemy. Hit-Girl's interaction with Red Mist was brief in Kick-Ass (2010), she was shot at the safehouse in the chest and knocked out the window after attempting to shake his hand. She did not say or interact with him throughout the film after that. They were officially enemies from that point. Behind the Scenes **According to a passage In Mark Millar's "Kick-Ass: Creating the Comic, and the Movie" he comments on his original idea of for the Kick-Ass comics, "''The idea that I had originally was a book about Big-Daddy and Hit-Girl. It was called Kick-Ass -- after going through a few different anmes -- and I wrote the first issue entirely starring Big Daddy and Hit-Girl. But there was something about it; it was good, but it was very hard to identify with the main characters, because they were so extreme. No reader was going to be like Hit-Girl or like Big Daddy. I really liked it though, so I sat with it for months and I kept looking at it, and I knew I wanted it to influence a whole generation of real life superheroes via MySpace and YouTube and all that, but it just wasn't right, I knew there was something wrong. So what I did -- which is something I never do -- is I just scrapped the issue, and then started again with a character that we could identify with, bringing Big Daddy and Hit-Girl into a little bit later. So, essentially, in terms of the hero's journey, you start with the naive Luke Skywalker guy, who everyone can identify with, and then you meet Han Solo and Ben Kenobi and everyone, and the Jedi Knights suddenly make sense, because you're seeing it through the eyes of a newcomer.''" page 15, [Mark Millar's Kick-Ass Creating the comic Making the Movie]. This indicates, that Hit-Girl was originally suppose to be main protagonist of the ''Kick-Ass'' comics. There's a popular trend indicating that Hit-Girl stole the limelight in ''Kick-Ass (2010) ''because of her appeal, and extreme vulgar nature in contrast to Kick-Ass's newcomer status. In the upcoming ''Kick-Ass 2'' (2013) film, the plot seems to focus/centralize largely on Hit-Girl's story arc trying to lead a normal life. Hit-Girl's popularity in the Kick-Ass franchise, and the Hit-Girl centric story arc for both the comic, and film versions of Kick-Ass 2, have resulted her to become the unofficial "main" character, despite Mark Millar's initial revision. [[User:SilentAltruist|SilentAltruist]] ([[User talk:SilentAltruist|talk]]) 01:44, April 6, 2013 (UTC) External Links